Red Exorcist
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: Not many exorcists are aware of Lilith, hailed the 'mother of demons'. However, they soon begin to wonder what she's up to when a girl believed to be her daughter shows up at True Cross Academy one day, wanting to become an Exorcist. What types of challenges will Kari face at her new school? Rated M because of violence. RinXOC. Other pairings might come later.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** _Hello, everyone! It's been a while! Anyway, this is a new story from a new anime (well, new to me), Blue Exorcist! I started reading Dark Moon 2017's Blue Exorcist story and decided to watch the anime. You can see the result, LOL. I really hope this doesn't suck. Oh! And in case you didn't notice, there's some OCs (Thank you, Capt. Obvious) LOL_

 _Anyway, see ya around!_

* * *

 ** _Kari's P.O.V._**

"What the hell is your problem, you crazy bitch!? What are you?! Some kind of demonic witch?!"

"Forget it, Sai! Let's get the fuck out of here!"

The two tall, thug-looking boys scrambled to their feet, quickly running away from me. One of them had blood trickling from their nose, and more than likely would sport a black eye tomorrow. I slowly stood up from where I had fell on the ground.

"That's it! Run like the cowards you are!" I screamed after them, shaking my fists at them. The wimps just kept on running and running, as if I was demonic or diseased or something. I eventually quit waving my fist to wipe some sweat off my face. When I pulled my hand away from my face, my hand came back with some blood on it.

"Dammit..." I groaned, knowing what this would mean when I got back to the monastery. Giving a deep sigh, I turned around and began to make my way home.

My name's Kari Otonashi. If you're wondering what that situation there was about, I was just putting a few thugs in their place. No one had any guts around here to do it. So I took it upon myself. I was a new, strange foreigner here anyway. Trying to somehow clean up before anyone saw me, I slowly made my way home via the small river that flowed through the middle of town. That way I could look at the severity of my appearance and fix it. If I came back looking like a stray, I know what Dad would say. _'You're supposed to behave better'_ , _'Young ladies are not_ _supposed to get into fights'_ , blah, blah, blah….

Dad just didn't understand. He was a great guy, but there's no way he could begin to understand me. No one could.

While on the way home, I stopped by the small shop that I went to everyday. It was nothing more than a convenience store, but it was close to home. And a lot of times, it had just what you needed. And for me, that was a bathroom. I entered it, the familiar ding dong of the bell announcing my entrance.

"Good evening, Kari!" the elderly lady who owned the place called to me.

"Hey, Mrs. Awamura." I called back, making a straight path for the restroom. There, I could properly clean up. I quickly made my way to the door, flinging it open and dashing inside before Mrs. Awamura asked me what had happened; I didn't need her calling Dad and telling on me before I could get home. I quickly cut on some cool water, filling the sink up with it before cupping some in my hands and splashing it into my face. After thoroughly washing my face, I quickly took my hair down from the usual tight pony tail I kept it in. Within a matter of minutes, I was neat, clean, and presentable, perhaps a bit too unnaturally so. But it would appease my father. I flushed the toilet so that way it looked like I was using the bathroom and headed out of the store. And after walking a couple of blocks, I was home.

In the small garden next to the steps of the living area sat Kanade. She was a small, tiny ten year old with bright blue eyes and dark, raven hair that she kept cropped really short. The most adorable kid on earth. I gave a small smile as I made my way up to the living quarters. "Hey, Kanade."

"Kari, you're back!" Kanade shouted with a smile, as she jumped up and hurried to my side. This kid was an orphan my dad and I had found on the streets a few years back. Scrawny and dirty, she was fixing to get abducted before my dad saved her. Since her parents were dead, we took her in and she became my little sister. She even calls me 'big sister'. Kanade skidded to a halt in front of me, and I swear if she had a tail, it'd be wagging right now. "I'm so glad you're back, big sis. Hmm?"

"What happened?" she asked me with that adorable, little worried face she'd always make. "Did you get into another fight?"

"N-no. Of course I didn't!" I replied, not wanting to upset her. "Get your ass inside. I'm sure dinner is almost ready."

"Father told you not to use that kinda language, Kari."

"Shush!" I said as I followed inside behind her. A sudden rustle of leaves took me by surprise as I followed her into the house though. I quickly whirled around, feeling a little like I was being watched for some reason. To my relief, it was just a bird. With one last glance, I turned around and headed into the monastery behind my sister.

* * *

After prayers, all of us living at the church gathered for supper. I wasn't surprised to see any of the monks there; totaling five altogether, these men had helped Dad raise me. In a way, they were like…well, the oldest was Jinosuke; he was like a grandpa and to be honest, he looked old enough to actually be my dad's dad. He was a pretty fun guy though. Then my "uncles": there was Hikobane and Daisuke. They had been friends with Dad since they went to True Cross Academy (some…rich kids school, though I couldn't see my old ass dad being involved there at all) in their younger years. Outside the monastery, Hikobane was a martial arts expert, trained in hand-to-hand combat. Daisuke dealt more with weaponry, preferably the katana. They had both taught me their trades, much to my father's dismay. Following that was Jinosuke's son, Ren, only a few years younger than them. He was the healer of the group. Finally, the youngest was Ryo, and he was an orphan like Kanade. He was a year or two older than I was, so you could say we were childhood friends. If you see it that way. As far as I'm concerned, he's nothing but a hateful bastard who did nothing but annoy the hell out of you. Then I already told you about my adorable little sister, Kanade. And Dad, the binding force of this little family. It confused me some, because I looked nothing like him. This was my own little family.

From an early age, I got bullied for the abnormality of this family of mine. But I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. After a while though, I just started punching the idiots that said stuff in their mouth. Which is why my dad is on my case all the time.

"So..." my dad began just as I'd stuffed a mouthful of food in my mouth. Typical. "How was your day, Kari?"

I slowly chewed my food and gulped nervously. Hopefully, I wouldn't get caught. "Oh, ya know...just...enjoyed nature...pet some strays...stuff like that."

"Get into any more fights?"

"No." I answered immediately. Perhaps a little too quickly because Dad gave me a suspicious look.

"Oh really? Why does your nose look bruised then?"

 _'_ _Shit…'_ "I tripped and face planted into a wall."

"How'd that happen?"

"That guy that dressed up like a panda every day came up behind me and pushed me." I wasn't lying about the panda man at least.

My father suddenly stopped eating to give me a skeptical look. No one else had even diverted their attention to the scene before them, while I had no choice but to look back at my father. I'd seen that look in my dad's eyes a million times. 'We'll discuss this later, young lady.'

I rolled my eyes, ignoring that authoritarian look he gave me. He'd chew my ass out later for sure. Not wanting to linger at the table, I hurriedly finished my dinner, scarfing the hot, steaming beef with rice in front of me. It burned my tongue, but I was hungry. To my right, Kanade was taking her time eating, deep in thought it seemed. I wanted to ask her what was up, but decided to wait until we turned in for the night. That way, there'd be more privacy for us if she was getting picked on.

After finishing my first plate, I began to put seconds on my plate. Yeah, I did kind of eat a lot compared to most girls.

"Jeez, Kari." Ryo complained as he watched me refill my plate. "Save some for the rest of us, you human cow."

On impulse, I kicked him hard underneath the table.

"Shit!" he cried out suddenly, making everyone else at the table look up at him in complete shock. Then they turned toward me.

"Uh-oh….my foot slipped…" I stated, trying to sound completely innocent. Just to piss him off further, I gave an inconspicuous wink at him, while no one else was watching. It did nothing but piss him off even more. I just loved screwing around with Ryo; it was excellent payback for his torment when we were younger.

After helping Hikobane and Ryo clean up the table, I stealthily tried to make my escape to the room Kanade and I shared. I had almost made it when I heard the voice.

"Hikari."

Shit. He's pissed. Dad only used my full name when he was pissed off at me. I always hated that I made him so mad all the time, but…sometimes I just had to do what I had to do.

I slowly and timidly turned around until my dad's tall figure came into view. He had a completely calm and stoic face, which was honestly scarier than when he looked angry. Hanging my head down slightly, I quietly waited for him to continue.

"Go grab a jacket. You and I need to talk." Then he walked off.

He is MAJORLY upset. I felt like scum right now. My dad does nothing but worry about me. He never has to worry like this about Kanade; she knows how to handle situations. She's always polite. She's way older mentally than I am, if I'm honest.

Dad was leaning against the wall of the church when I walked outside. The cool, crisp air blew, and I shivered slightly. Glad Dad had told me to go get my jacket. I looked up at him as he slowly stood up straight and began walking. Not wanting to get in more trouble, I quickly caught up and followed beside him.

"Kari…" he began with a sigh as he looked ahead. I glanced over at him briefly. "Why are you always getting into fights?"

"The guys today were asking for it, Dad." I tried to defend myself. "I saw them bullying a little boy earlier today. I told them they needed to leave him alone, and nothing happened then. But today, I went to the park to feed Berry—"

"Berry?"

"She's a little kitten I found abandoned. I knew you'd say no to letting her live at the monastery so there's this old building where I keep her so she'll be safe. Back to the point, they were there and started messing with her. I…I was scared they were going to hurt her…so…" My words faded into silence. Everything I said was true. Berry had been such a tiny thing that clung to her dead mother. She had been so frail, I didn't think she was going to live. But now she was healthy and very sweet-natured considering she was a cat. But those two thugs were treating her so mean…I had to come to her defense.

My dad was silent for a few moments before responding. "Sweetie, there are other ways to solve problems than resorting to violence. For one, you could've gone and told someone."

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks, trembling with frustration. My dad turned around to face me, waiting for my response.

"Dad, I'm fifteen years old. And besides, they could've killed Berry before I would've found somebody! They didn't listen when I told them to stop."

"I understand that you think just because you've graduated from middle school and all, you think that you're an adult. But Kari, you still have a long journey ahead of you. And you know what? Even adults ask for help."

He put his hand on top of my head, ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I complained. "Cut it out!"

Dad didn't listen and continued to mess up my hair. I honestly wasn't complaining. To be honest, I loved it when my dad aggravated me like this; it meant that he still loved me. By the time he had finished, I was smiling and grinning.

"There we go." My father said. "There's that smiling face I love to see. If you'd stop glaring at people, you would make a lot of friends, you know."

"Yes, smiles are very powerful things!"

My dad and I stiffened in shock. Because that last part came from neither him nor I. My heart was racing incredibly fast; something wasn't right. I could feel it. Hoping that I was just imagining it, I glanced at Dad's face, only to feel dread when his expression mirrored my own.

"Heeheeheehee….!" The soprano voice of a woman echoed again through the dark alley. I immediately turned in all directions, trying to locate the source.

"Kari, come here!" My dad shouted, holding his hand toward me.

Normally, I would've acted tough. I would've yelled out and demanded who the person was. But I was too scared for that now. I ran over and grabbed my dad's hand, and he wrapped an arm around me protectively. He started to recite scripture...the type that rumors I heard said only exorcists say to keep demons away...

My eyes grew wide with shock as I turned to look at my dad. Did...did this mean he was an exorcist?! I had never paid too much attention to his work, but to think he could be one. But wait, if he was reciting such words…that meant a demon was nearby! Dad's grip around me tightened as he began shouting the words more intense than before. The soprano voice merely laughed again; it was child-like, yet it seemed evil at the same time.

"Well, well if it isn't my precious little Hikari!" She exclaimed, cackling once again. I absolutely panicked; how did she know my name?!

"Kari, run!" My dad yelled, pushing me away. He pointed toward where we lived. "Get back to the monastery! Go to the basement! NOW!"

"B-but-!"

"I SAID GO _NOW_ , HIKARI!"

My entire body was shaking as I forced myself to respond to his words. I honestly could not remember ever being so frightened by an enemy that I couldn't even defend myself. But right now, I felt like I was a scared little child again. My legs moved as if they had a mind of their own. I didn't stop running until I reached the monastery. I flung the outside door leading to the basement open. Just as I had got inside and was about to close it, a hand reached out and stopped me.

I looked up to see my dad, breathing heavily from running. His nose was bleeding, and the reading glasses that he normally wore around his neck were broken. On top of all that, places on his shirt seemed as though they had been burned.

"Dad..." I whispered in shock.

"I'm alright, Kari." He reassured me by ruffling my hair. He had a smile, but in his eyes...I could tell whatever was going on, it wasn't over yet. "But you need to get to safety. Let's hurry up and get into the basement."

I could do nothing but nod. After closing and locking the door, my father recited another verse and led me down to the underground part of the monastery. To be honest, this was the one place here that I had never been to. It had always given me the creeps, and I never could make myself go even halfway down the steps. Not even with my dad holding my hand.

As soon as we got to the bottom, I noticed a large room before me. It reminded me somewhat of the parlor upstairs combined with a living area. While I looked around in complete confusion, my dad walked over to a small corner in the room, undecorated with different sacred images. Which was surprising, since I had never seen a corner of any place here unadorned. Suddenly, the gravity of the situation weighed on me. My old man needed to explain some shit NOW.

"You're the child of a demon, Kari...and not just any demon either. You are the daughter of Lilith...the mother and queen of demons."

"WH-what?!" I screamed in shock at what he had just told me. My own father was standing here, calling me a…a demon…

"Lilith took possession of your biological mother slightly before your conception, thus transferring her demonic bloodline to you and making you her offspring."

"B-but...how come no one noticed her?! Aren't exorcists supposed to cast out demons?! What happened to my mother anyway?!"

Dad got very quiet after I asked him that. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to tell me. However, after a few moments of silence he spoke. "She...was died while...giving birth..."

Tears filled my eyes without warning. Why the hell was I crying?! I didn't even know her! I don't even know what she looks like! Yet here I was crying like some big baby. But...still...it was a little sad to here that my mother had died, so many years before I would be able to remember her face.

"Ha ha ha, you have no skills at storytelling at all, Takaya!" The demonic female voice suddenly cackled. My dad's eyes grew wide at the sound. He turned in all directions, looking for the source.

"Damn you, Lilith!" He yelled, grabbing hold of me to protect me.

I was too freaked by everything that was going on. Gripping tightly to my father, I peered around him to see a very strange sight. A woman was walking in from where we had come in from, slowly as if to mock our safe house. Her long hair whipped around her as a red fire swirled all around her, yet not consuming her. She had long, pointed ears and bright red glowing eyes, from which blood was dripping out. I shivered at the sight before me, only to grow terrified when she looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"My..." she mused aloud. "You're the spitting image of that woman who birthed you for me! Of course once you've gotten your demonic powers back, you'll be a fearsome demon queen like me, you mother!"

"Be gone, demon!" My father yelled as he began reciting again.

Lilith just laughed at him. "The fact you gave up your exorcist powers to raise her means your little powers have no effect on a high class demon like me. I've come to claim my daughter, Takaya. If you move now, I may let you live."

"Burn in hell, you accursed witch!"

"Oh, I've had a wonderful time spent down there! Tends to get hot down there during the summer! Hee hee hee!"

"Wait…" I murmured. "You…had to give up your powers to raise me…?"

"Not now, Kari."

"Tell me, Dad. Now." The words were supposed to sound like a demand, but came out sounding like a plea.

My dad was quiet for a moment, closing his eyes before he answered me. "Yes. I did. I did it so that I could protect you. Because you're my daughter."

"Pfffffttt!" Lilith scoffed. "Please! You're not even her biological father!"

"Kari, listen to me." My dad whispered, carefully eyeing Lilith as he spoke. "Just beyond that green door lies a small room with empty shelves. On one of those shelves is a sword wrapped in cloth. Get it and run. Take Kanade and Ryo with you."

"What about you and Uncle Hikobane and Uncle Daisuke? And Jinosuke and—"

"They were trained for this. Don't you worry. One more thing…Do not EVER unsheathe that sword. Do you understand me? Never under any circumstance unsheathe it."

"Why not?"

Before my dad could answer, Lilith had suddenly darted up to us and picked my father up by his throat. He struggled to break free, gasping for air. I threw a punch toward Lilith's face. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

All of a sudden, her free hand blocked my punch just before it hit her face. As if I were nothing but a small bird, she pushed me with enough force to send me flying backward ten feet. My back collided with the wall, knocking the breath out of me while hitting my head hard.

"You know, sweetie…You really should let Mommy do the work until your demonic powers develop properly." She gave a smile before returning her attention to my father. "As for you, you pathetic human. You should stop meddling with my daughter. She's going to think she's a human before long."

My dad's struggling form started to grow still, his resistance begin to die down.

"You aren't my mother!" I choked out at her words, coughing as I tried to catch my breath. My head pounded with pain, and the world around me spun rapidly, making me nauseous. I was desperate to get her attention away from Dad. I had no idea if he had just passed out from lack of oxygen or…

"Excuse me?" Lilith said, suddenly releasing her grip, sending my father's motionless form crashing to the ground. "What did you just say, Hikari?"

There was no fear in my voice as I answered. No fear, no uncertainty, no doubt. There was nothing. Except rage. "You heard me! I said you aren't my mother. And you'll NEVER be my mother, either!"

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I know this first chapter seems parallel to the beginning of the anime. But I actually have intentions to deviate from that plot line. Like this will be taking place outside of the Blue Exorcist canon storyline…if that makes any sense._

 _I recently watched a special on all the different demons from mythology. And I recalled the story of Lilith. Soooo train wreck in my brain and...here we are! I'm not exactly up to par with series...so this may take some time to write, but don't worry!_

 _See ya next time!_


	2. Guest reviewer

Yeah, I would really like to talk to you. If you don't mind, that is.


End file.
